A line-of-sight detection sensor detecting a direction of a line of sight of a user has been under development in recent years (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The line-of-sight detection sensor allows a user wishing to make a device operate according to an intended content to give a command for the intended content to the device by merely turning a line of sight.